Kategoria:Kompozitorë anglezë
Muzika Rock -ose thjesht Rock- është një zhanër muzike i përcaktuar gjerësisht, që u zhvillua në vitet 1960, me rrënjët e veta nga muzika Rock`n`Roll dhe rockabilly, të cilat në vetvete rrjedhin nga muzika rhythm and blues, country dhe ndikime të tjera. Në shtesë të kësaj, muzika rock është influencuar edhe nga lloje të tjera muzike si muzika folk, jazz dhe ajo klasike. Tingulli i rockut ka për linjë kryesore një kitarë elektrike ose akustike dhe përdor një ritëm shoqërues të fuqishëm që mundësohet nga instrumenta të ritmit si kitara bas dhe bateria dhe instrumenta me taste si organo, piano, ose , duke nisur që nga viti 1970, sintetizatori. Së bashku me kitarën ose tastierën, ndonjëherë përdoret edhe saksofoni dhe fizarmonika si instrumente soloje. Në formën e saj më të pastër, muzika rock karakterizohet nga 3 akorde, një goditje ritmike e fortë dhe një melodi që të mbetet në mendje. Në fund të viteve `60 dhe në fillim të viteve `70, nga muzika rock u gjeneruan shumë nënzhanre të tjera. Kur përzihej me elementë të muzikës folk, krijohej folk rock; me blues, blues rock, ndërsa me jazz-in krijohej fuzioni i jazz-it. Në vitet `70,rock-u u trupëzua me ndikime nga muzika soul, funk dhe ajo latine. Gjithashtu gjatë ketyre viteve pasuan shumë nënzhanre të tjera muzikore si soft rock, glam rock, heavy metal, hard rock, progressive rock, dhe punk rock. Nënzhanret e rock-ut që vazhduan në vitet `80 ishin New Wave, hardcore punk dhe alternative rock. Në vitet `90 hynë rrymat e tjera pasuese të rock-ut si grunge, Britpop, indie rock, dhe nu metal. Një grup muzikantësh të specializuar në muzikën rock quhen një bandë rock-u ose një grup rock-u. Shumica e grupeve të rock-ut përbëhen nga një kitarist, një këngëtar kryesor, një basist dhe një baterist, duke formuar kështu një kuartet. Shumë grupe mund të jenë me më pak se 4 muzikantë ose edhe me më shumë duke i shtuar kitaristët e ritmit (ose të dytë), ose një tastierist. Më rrallë bandat e rock-ut përbëhen edhe nga instrumentistë të veglave me tela si violonceli apo violina, ose edhe frymore si saksofoni, trumpeta apo tromboni. Fundi i viteve `50 dhe fillimet e viteve `60 Rock`n`Roll-i Atikulli kryesor:Rock`n`roll-i Kjo muzikë u zhvillua në fundin e viteve `40 dhe fillim të viteve `50 në Shtetet e Bashkuara të Amerikës, më pas u përhap menjëherë në gjithë botën.Origjina e kësaj muzike ishte nga një larmi llojesh të tjera si rhythm and blues, muzikë gospel, dhe country e western.Në vitin 1951, në Ohio një disk Jockey me emrin Alan Freed, vuri muzikë rhythm and Blues për një publik multietnik dhe ishte i pari që përdori termin Rock`n`Roll, për të përshkruar muzikën. Ka shumë dyshime mbi pjesën e parë Rock`n`roll të regjistruar.Një nga pretendentet më të mbështetura është kënga "Rocket 88" nga Jackie Brenston and his Delta Cats(realisht, Ike Turner dhe banda e tij Kings of Rhythm) në vitin 1951. Katër vjet më vonë do të ishte kënga "Rock Around the Clock" nga Bill Haley ajo që do të arrinte në majat e klasifikimeve dhe që do t`i hapte dyert kësaj rryme të re kulturore.Artistë të ndryshëm që kanë luajtur muzikën rock`n`roll janë: Elvis Presley, Big Joe Turner, Chuck Berry, Bo Diddley, Fats Domino, Little Richard, Jerry Lee Lewis dhe Gene Vincent. Vitet 1950 panë një popullaritet në rritje të kitarës elektrike si dhe të llojit të muzikës së luajtur me të.Gjithashtu risi u vunë re edhe në mënyrën e regjistrimit të muzikës duke përdorur më shumë forma elektronike për të regjistruar në linja të shumëfishta.Të gjitha këto ishin të rëndësishme në zhvillimin e muzikës rock. Efektet sociale të rock`n`roll-it ishin botërore dhe masive.Shumë më tepër sesa një stil muzikor,ai ndikoi në stilin e jetës, modën sjelljet dhe të folurin.Madje mund të ketë ndihmuar edhe në çështjen e të drejtave civile pasi kjo muzikë pëlqehej si nga të rinjtë e bardhë ashtu edhe nga ata me ngjyrë. Megjithatë në fillimet e viteve `60 ky ndikim u zbut dhe muzika rock`n`roll nuk vazhdoi më me të njëjtën forcë,me fillimin e daljes në pah të idhujve të adoleshentëve, me një ritëm më të lehtë dhe të kërcyeshëm, muzika pop. Rock-u Britanik Në Britani, lëvizja e artistëve të Jazz-it nga vende të tjera solli një zhvillim të muzikës rock.U përhap muzika me mjete rrethanore skiffle dhe shumë grupe të tilla luanin nëpër të gjithë vendin,duke përfshirë edhe John Lennon dhe grupin e tij The Quarry Men.Në Britani u zhvillua një treg shumë i mirë pë rock`n`roll-in pa vendosur barrierat e rracës që ekzistonin në Shtetet e Bashkuara.Cliff Richard regjistroi hitin e parë rock`n`roll anglez,"Move it",shoqëruar me një tingull të veçantë që e emërtuan rock Britanik. Ai dhe grupi i tij The shadows, ishin ndër të paktët që kishin sukses me pjesë instrumentale gjatë viteve `60.Ndërkohë që influenca e rock`n`rollit po shuhej nga muzika pop dhe nga balada, grupet britanike të rock-ut po i jepnin atij një shtytje të re në bare dhe lokale të vendit. Nga fundi i vitit 1962 skena e rockut britanike kishte nisur me grupet Beat,si The Beatles,duke marrë gjerësisht nga ndikimet Amerikane si muzika soul,rhythm and blues dhe surf.Në fillim ata riinterpretuan standardet e muzikës Amerikane dhe më pas i dhanë asaj ngjyrimet e vetë artistëve, duke kombinuar kompozimet e tyre origjinale me një kompleksitet tingujsh gjithmonë në rritje.Në mesin e vitit 1962, një nga grupet që filloi të shfaqte muzikën me orientim nga Blues-i ishin The Rolling Stones, të ndjekur nga The Animals dhe The Yardbirds.Nga fundi i vitit 1964 dolën në skenë edhe grupe të tjera që sollën stilin Mod (modernist),siç ishin The Kinks, The Who dhe The Pretty Things. Drejt fundit të dekadës, grupet britanike filluan të eksperimentonin me stile muzikore psikedelike, të mbështetur në nënkulturën e drogës dhe të eksperiencave haluçinative. Garage Rock Që nga fundi i viteve`50, një numër në rritje grupesh filloi të formohej nga djem të rinj dhe entuziastë, që në shumicën e rasteve provonin në garazhet e shtëpive të prindërve të tyre dhe që shpesh i prodhonin vetë disqet muzikore, nën emrin e kompanive të vogla vendase të regjistrimit.Në vitin 1963 muzika e këtyre grupeve po bënte vend në klasifikimet kombëtare në numër në rritje, duke përmendur këtu The Kingsmen (Portland), Paul Revere and the Raiders (Boise), The Trashmen (Minneapolis) dhe The Rivieras (South Bend, Indiana). Pushtimi britanik gjithashtu inkurajoi një valë të madhe imituesish.Një pjesë e tyre janë përfshirë në përmbledhjen Nuggets. Disa nga grupet më të mira në këtë zhanër janë The Sonics, Question Mark & the Mysterians, dhe The Standells. Muzika Surf Tingulli i muzikës rockabilly ndikoi mbi një lloj muzike të egër dhe kryesisht instrumentale, të quajtur muzika Surf,sado që kultura surf përshkruhej si një afrim i kulturës rinore ndaj muzikës Rock`n`roll.Ky stil, duke u përfaqësuar nga Dick Dale dhe The Surfaris përmbante një tempo më të shpejtë, perkusione të reja dhe tinguj kitare me shumë përdorime të efekteve reverb dhe echo.Ndërkohë, në Mbretërinë e Bashkuar kishin sukses një numër bandash instrumentale nga ku përmendim The Shadows.Një grup bandash të bregut perëndimor të Shteteve të Bashkuara si The Beach Boys dhe Jan and Dean, e ulën tempon e muzikës surf dhe krijuan atë që më vonë do të njihej si Tingulli i Kalifornisë. Kundër-Kultura (1963-1974) ---- Nga fundi i viteve 1950 në SHBA po zhvillohej kundërkultura Beatnik e shoqëruar me lëvizjen e gjerë kundër luftës dhe rreziqeve atomike,në MB gjithashtu njihej CND(Campaign for Nuclear Disarmament) pra Fushata për Çarmatimin Bërthamor.Të dyja këto kundër-kultura mbështesnin skenën e jazz-it dhe dhe lëvizjen në rritje të këngëve folk. 'Folk Rock-u' Skena e Folkut u krijua për adhurues të muzikës folk që pëlqenin instrumentimin akustik,këngët tradicionale dhe muzikën blues por me mesazhe progresive sociale në tekste.Pionier i folk rock-ut ishte Woody Guthrie.Më vonë ishte Bob Dylan ai që do të dilte në krye të kësaj lëvizjeje muzikore dhe hitet e tij "Blowin' in the Wind" dhe "Masters of War" ia afruan "këngët e protestës" një publiku më të gjerë. Frymëzuar nga The Beatles që kishin bashkuar tingujt folk dhe rock, Roger McGuinn kishte luajtur versione akustike të muzikës së tyre në klube folk-u në Los Angeles,kur atij iu bashkua edhe Gene Clark për të luajtur bashkë.Grupi The Byrds, duke luajtur këngën e Bob Dylan "Mr. Tambourine Man", ndihmuan në zhvillimin e tendencës Folk rock dhe stimuluan krijimin e Psychedelic Rock.Ndërkohë Dylan vazhdoi, me këngën "Like a rolling stone" që kapi majat e klasifikimeve në tabelat amerikane.Devijanca ndaj folk rock-ut solli Neil Young me lirikat e improvizuara dhe me sulmin ndaj kitarës vajtuese.Të tjerë artistë që të ndërmendin muzikën folk rock janë Simon & Garfunkel, Joan Baez, The Mamas & the Papas, Joni Mitchell, Bobby Darin dhe The Band.Në Britani, Fairport Convention filluan të përdornin teknika rock-u ndaj këngëve tradicionale të folk-ut anglez, duke u ndjekur nga grupe si Steeleye Span, Lindisfarne, Pentangle, dhe Trees. 'Psychedelic rock-u'(rock-u Psikedelik) Muzika Psikedelike u fut në skenën e folk-ut dhe Holy Modal Rounders e përkufizuan atë në vitin 1964.Me një formim të mëparshëm në muzikën folk, grupe si The Grateful Dead dhe Big Brother & the Holding Company u bënë dy grupe të famshme në këtë zhanër.The Fillmore ishte një lokal për për performime mga grupe të tjera të kësaj muzike si Country Joe & the Fish dhe Jefferson Airplane.Grupi 13th Floor Elevators i vuri titullin albumit The Psychedelic Sounds of the 13th Floor Elevators.Kjo muzikë shpesh iu asocua kushtimeve ndaj Luftës së Vietnam-it. Në Angli, Pink Floyd kishin përpunuar muzikën psichedelike që në 1965 në skenën e kulturës underground.Në `66 u krijua grupi Soft Machine,Donovan me influenca të folk-ut.Në 1966 The Beatles nxorrën në treg albumin e tyre Revolver, me tinguj psikedelikë në këngët "Tomorrow never Knows" dhe "Yellow Submarine", së bashku me kopertinën e paharrueshme të diskut.Figura:Revolver.jpg Grupe si The beach Boys dhe Cream lëvruan këtë zhanër dhe Jimi Hendrix u bë i njohur pikërisht prej kësaj lloj muzike. Skena Psikedelike realisht mori hov në 1967, kur grupe të njohura si The Doors dhe Jefferson Airplane nxorën në treg albume me tema të drogës dhe The beatles nxorën Sgt.Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band dhe The Rolling Stones ,Their Satanic Majesties Request.Teksa Vera e Dashurisë arriti kulmet,Festivali Pop i Monterei-t, përfshiu artistë si Jefferson Airplane dhe prezantoi të tjerë si Janis Joplin dhe Jimi Hendrix.Kulmi i unifikimit të tendencave sociale të asaj kohe ishin festivalet e rock-ut si Woodstock në 1969.Bandat e mëvonshme të underground-it të Los Angeles e mishëruan rolin e tingujve psikedelikë të viteve `60 në vitet `80 në New Wave. 'Glam Rock' Glam rock-u doli nga skena Angleze e psikedelikes dhe artit të fundit të viteve `60,duke i dhënë formë artistë si T. Rex, Roxy Music, Steve Harley and Cockney Rebel, dhe David Bowie,si dhe nga arti skenik i grupeve si The Cockettes, performuesve si Lindsey Kemp dhe aktrimeve të Syd Barrett i Pink Floyd(i përfaqësuar në riprodhimin e këngës See Emily Play nga David Bowie) dhe të Eddie Cochran(kënga e të cilit Summertime Blues është riprodhuar nga T. Rex).Origjina e pranuar unanimisht e glam rock-ut ka qenë grupi Tyrannosaurus Rex prodhuar nga Tony Visconti,mbështetur nga John Peel dhe me figurë kryesore Marc Bolan, ndryshoi emrin në T. Rex dhe prodhoi hitin numër 1 të klasifikimeve në Mbretërinë e Bashkuar "Ride a white Swan" në dhjetor të vitit 1970, duke e shpallur glam rockun dhe grupin një fenomen popullor.Duke ndjekur këtë shembull pasuan edhe shumë artistë të tjerë si Slade, Roxy Music,dhe sigurisht edhe personaliteti i dytë i David Bowie, Ziggy Stardust,që e përcolli stilin ri dhe popullaritetin modeste të glam rock-ut në Amerikë në artistë si Lou Reed, Iggy Pop, New York Dolls, Jobriath dhe Alice Cooper,që përshtatën stilin glam në artin e tyre. Stili Glam në vetvete ishte një gërshetim i muzikës, artit skenik dhe i modës, që merrte pjesë nga magjepsja e Hollywood-it në vitet `30, elementët e apelit seksual dhe rock`n`rrol-it rebel të adoleshentëve të viteve`50, si edhe elementë të artit skenik dhe kulturës Viktoriane,okulteve,stilit simbolist, misticizmit dhe mitologjisë.Glam rock-u është dalluar më tepër për paqartësinë gjinore dhe androgjininë në sjelljen skenike. Duke zadhduar nën rrjedhën e glam rock-ut,artistë të tjerë si Elton John, Slade, Gary Glitter dhe Alvin Stardust i shtuan atij më tepër zbutje seksuale.Disa artistë të tjerë të njohur që më parë në skenën muzikore i shtuan performancave të tyre tipare të glam-it si The Rolling Stones dhe Lou Reed, për të shtuar suksesin e tyre.Megjithatë, glam rock-u nuk pati shumë sukses në Amerikë, por ka influencuar shumë rryma të tjera muzikore përfshirë punk, goth,jangle pop, college rock, new wave dhe grunge. Proggressive rock-u Bandat që kanë luajtur Proggressive rock kanë qenë ato që kanë eksperimentuar me instrumenta dhe tingujve të ndryshëm nga ato që përdoren rëndom në muzikën rock.Disa banda si The Beatles,Eric Burdon and The Animals, Pink Floyd, The Moody Blues dhe Procol Harum eksperimentuan me vegla frymore, me tela,ose edhe me orchestër të plotë.Shumë nga këto grupe e kaluan kohëzgjatjen tipike të një kënge rock prej 3-4 minutash në këngë të zgjatura dhe tejet të sofistikuara në tingull dhe në struktura akordesh.Duke marrë frymëzim nga këta artistë të hershëm,të quajtur proto-prog, ky zhanër lulëzoi si një formë e veçantë e muzikës rock, fillimisht në MB në 1969,duke u përkufizuar në albumin In the Court of the Crimson King nga King Crimson. Bandat e proggressive rock-ut shtynë kufijtë teknikë dhe kompozicionalë të rock-ut duke modifikuar strukturën e zakonshme të një kënge me strofë-refren.Zakonisht, fusnin elementë nga zhanre të ndryshme si jazz-i,muzika klasike, si dhe muzika folklorike e vendeve të ndryshme.Pjesët instrumentale ishin të zakonshme, ndërsa tekstet ishin konceptuale, abstrakte ose edhe të bazuara në krijime të fantazisë.Grupet progresive shpesh nxirrnin albume koncepti, duke trajtuar një temë të veçantë ose duke treguar një histori epike.Proggressive rock-u u përdor kryesosht në mesin e viteve `70.Shumë pak grupe arritën të kishin sukses botëror, por ata ndiqeshin nga një numër i madh adhuruesish. Pink Floyd, Yes, Emerson, Lake and Palmer, Marillion, Rush, Jethro Tull, Genesis dhe grupe të tjera më pak të dëgjuara fusnin disa këngë të famshme në albumet e tyre tejet kompleksë dhe jotradicionalë vetëm për të tërhequr më tepër audiencë. Me hyrjen e Punk rock-ut në fund të viteve `70, mendimi kritik i Anglisë lëvizi drejt një rock-u më të thjeshtë dhe më agresiv, dhe i largoi bandat e rock-ut progresiv nga skena ku sundonin,duke i quajtur tepër pretenduese dhe të tejfryra.Kjo kthesë mund të shihet edhe si një komercializim i muzikës në pjesën e dytë të viteve `70,gjatë të cilave bandat u drejtuan drejt muzikës disco dhe jazz-it të butë. Gjithsesi,bandat e rock-ut progresiv kanë shumë ndjekës të fortë,duke i dhënë mundësi të vendosnin albumet e tyre në Dhjetë më të Mirët e klasifikimeve dhe duke realizuar shumë turne në botë,që shënojnë akoma rekorde për disa prej këtyre grupeve si Pink Floyd, Rush, Genesis, ELP, Yes, Queen.Nga viti 1976 deri në 1980,Banda e heavy metal-it Led Zeppelin do të kishte influenca të proggressive rock në albumet e tyre Presence dhe In through The Out Door. Në vitin 1979 kur Punk-u ishte shndërruar në New Wave, Pink Floyd nxori në treg operën e rock-ut The Wall, një nga albumet me shitjet më të mëdha në histori.Shumë grupe që pasuan rrjedhën e punk-ut,si Siouxsie and The Banshees, Cabaret Voltaire, Ultravox, Simple Minds, dhe Wire,u shquan të gjithë për influencat e tyre nga proggressive rock po aq sa edhe nga ato punk. Mesi dhe fundi i viteve `70 ---- 'Hard Rock-u dhe Heavy Metal' Një lloj i dytë grupesh amerikane dhe britanike fitoi popullaritet në fillimet e viteve`70. Banda si AC/DC, Grand Funk Railroad, The Rolling Stones, Led Zeppelin, Deep Purple, Queen, Alice Cooper, Judas Priest, Status Quo, Aerosmith, Black Sabbath, Kiss dhe Uriah Heep luajtën hard rock me kitara shumë të amplifikuara.Ky zhanër përshkohej nga tinguj agresivë dhe të vrullshëm.Në vazhdim të dekadës,grupet filluan të përfshinin në muzikën e tyre tinguj të rinj si ai i sintetizatorëve ose duke përdorur ndikime si ai i proggressive rock-ut dhe disco-s.Megjithëse ishte mjaft popullor gjatë gjithë dekadës, kritikët e muzikës nuk e pëlqenin muzikën hard rock.Kjo ndryshoi vetëm në vitin 1978, kur Van Halen nxori albumin me të njëjtin emër,duke e futur hard rock në një erë me rock`n`roll më të komercializuar,të vendosur në Los Angeles, Kaliforni.Pasi Mbaroi ana glam e metal-it, grupe si Metallica, Slayer, Anthrax dhe Megadeth hynë në skenën e tij. 'Punk Rock-u' Punk-u u zhvillua midis viteve 1974 dhe 1976 në Amerikë, Angli dhe Australi.Me rrënjët nga garage rock-u dhe nga llojet që tani njihen si proto-punk,grupet e punk-ut iu shmangën perceptimit të teprimeve të rrymave popullore të rock-ut të viteve `70.Ata krijonin pjesë të shpejta dhe të shkurtra,muzikë të thjeshtë,me tekste politike kundër institucioneve.Punk-u përqafon një koncept të të bërit vetë,pra duke i prodhuar dhe shitur disqet nëpërmjet kanaleve informale.Nga fillimet e vitit 1976 grupe si The Ramones dhe Patti Smith në SHBA,si dhe The Clash e Sex Pistols në MB,u njohën si pararoja e një rryme të re muzikore.Në vitin tjetër punk-u ishte përhapur në të gjithë botën me shpejtësi,sado që për një kohë të shkurtër, dhe ishte bërë një fenomen mjaft i gjerë kulturor në Angli.Në të shumtën e rasteve,Punk-u e gjente veten në skena dhe vende ku tendenca ishte kundërshtimi i prirjeve të shumicës.Shumë shpejt si rrjedhim i tij u formua një nënkulturë punk, e karakterizuar nga sjellje rebelimi, veshje shumë të dallueshme për stilin e tyre dhe ideologji anti-autoritare. Në fillimet e viteve `80 nën-zhanre të tjera të punk-ut më të shpejta dhe më agresive u shfaqën si hardcore dhe post-punk,apo alternative rock,anarcho-punk,grindcore dhe crust punk. 'New Wave' Punk rock-u tërhoqi shumë adhurues nga bota e artit dhe ajo studentore dhe shumë shpejt një sërë grupesh me një përafrim më artistik u futën në skenën e punk-ut,siç ishin Talking Heads dhe Devo;në disa rrethe u përdor fjala New Wave për të përkufizuar këto grupe disi më pak të hapura se ato që luanin punk.Punk-u,megjithëse ishte një lëvizje fenomenale,nuk sillte shumë në anën e shitjes së disqeve apo të dëgjimit në radio,pasi këto ishin sunduar nga muzika e masës si disco.Duke parë se vetë lëvizja kishte ngjallur interes,kompanitë diskografike ja njohën potencialin dhe filluan të firmosnin kontrata me shumë grupe që afilioheshin me New Wave ose Punk,si The Police dhe The Pretenders.Midis viteve 1982 dhe 1985, influencuar nga Gary Numan,David Bowie dhe Kraftwerk, New Wave kaloi një shndërrim tjetër të quajtur New Romanticism dhe të përfaqësuar nga Duran Duran,A Flock of Seagulls, Culture Club, Talk Talk dhe the Eurythmics, që ndonjëherë përdornin sintetizatorë në vend të gjithë instrumenteve të tjerë. *